


Protecteur

by chonaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is not fooled, Discussion, Gen, Jason is robin and an ancient street rat and speaks like one, anti vilain! mr freeze, because he is Batman, chaotic neutral!victor, mention of underage sex worker, mention of violence and murder, protector in denial!victor, with low self esteem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans moi, ce truand les aurait donné à des bordels, dit-il sans prendre des gants. Je n’ai pas besoin de préciser qu’il aurait vendu ces mineures à prix d’or avant de donner leurs progénitures à des familles mafieuses pour gonfler les rangs des soldats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts), [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



« Sans moi, ce truand les aurait donné à des bordels, dit-il sans prendre des gants. Je n’ai pas besoin de préciser qu’il aurait vendu ces mineures à prix d’or avant de donner leurs progénitures à des familles mafieuses pour gonfler les rangs des soldats.

\- Je n’ai jamais prétendu que tu n’avais pas de bonnes intentions, tonne Batman d’une voix grave, mais as-tu pensé aux orphelins que tu as fait grâce à ton massacre ?  
\- C’était eux ou moi. Penses-tu que tout le monde dispose de gadgets ?  
\- Tu as une super force et une armure, tu aurais pu agir autrement, grogne le justicier, à la place tu as laissé ta colère et ton impatience te guider. A moins que ce soit l’appât du gain, après tout, même si tu as finalement retourné ta veste, tu travaillais pour ce truand. Il ne te payait pas assez pour ça ou ce sont ses goûts pour les gamines blondes aux yeux bleus qui t’ont dérangé ?  
\- Je n’apprécie guère tes sous-entendus. Considère moi comme psychopathe ou avide d’argent, mais épargne moi le qualificatif de pervers.  
\- Il veut pas dire que tu voulais t’en faire une ! On se d’sait juste que comme ta femme est blonde, ben, t’as pu faire le parallèle ‘vec elle, c’est tout. » bougonne Robin qui s’est pourtant tenu sagement jusque là, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le nouveau Robin, le premier s’est envolé du nid. Il suffit de voir le gabarit du nouveau pour s’en rendre compte.  
Sans parler de son accent et son parler des rues.  
« Mais ça s’trouve, t’aurais agi pareil avec des brunes ou des rousses, on ne sait pas, on se posait la question ! On est détective, c’est n’te taf !  
\- Travail, jeune Robin, travail, reprend-il avec le ton qu’il prenait naguère pour ses élèves.  
\- Ouais, travail, c’est pareil, d’façon.  
\- Je te crois assez intelligent pour savoir le niveau de langue, ça me semble nécessaire, ne serait-ce pour éviter qu’on devine le milieu dans lequel tu viens, jeune homme.  
\- Ouais, ouais... » dit Robin d’un air blasé.

Victor quitte l’enfant des yeux et se fige quand un mince sourire apparait sur le visage de Batman.

« Tu peux tuer, mais cela ne t’empêche pas de vouloir protéger des gens, même si tu es un criminel.

\- Protéger ma femme, souligne Victor avec froideur, les autres peuvent mourir.  
\- On a vu ça, commente Batman, sarcastique, Robin, va à la Batmobile, je vais voir le Joker.  
\- Okay boss. » dit l’enfant, avant de disparaitre dans un saut, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Un regard devant lui apprend à un Victor un peu confus qu’il en va de même pour son interlocuteur.


End file.
